Moment of Impact
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: It was as if gravity moved, or that the world around her had stopped for those few moments their eyes connected. Kagome didn't understand...but she knew something in her shifted. Something she couldn't explain... (wolf pack/Kagome)
1. Chapter 1

_**Moment Of Impact**_

 _Summary: It was as if gravity moved, or that the world around her had stopped for those few moments their eyes connected. Kagome didn't understand...but she knew something in her shifted. Something she couldn't explain..._

 _Pairing: Kagome/Wolf Pack (have yet to decide what members of wolf pack since I am just making the outline to see if I want certain members of the wolf pack to phase or not)_

 _ **Yuki Note: I am putting out some test chapters for some stories. I am trying to get back to writing and these stories are my muses right now. So bare with me please!**_

 _ **x-X-x**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **x-X-x**_

Kagome looked out her window, eyes going over all of the green that was around her. She hadn't been around so much nature since the Feudal Era. A small smile came to her lips as she thought of her time in the past.

Everything in the past was over. The jewel was completed and she had enough time to say her goodbyes before being sent back to her time. It had been hard to say goodbye. She loved them all and didn't want to leave them.

Kagome knew that she had too though. She spent a good three years with her friends and learned a lot. Her powers had grown and she was connected with nature in a way she never thought possible.

Her time in Feudal Era had left its mark...and that mark would always be on her heart and soul.

When she got back to her time, Kagome got a GED and got a degree in teaching. This way she could travel. Kagome didn't want to stay in the same place that held so many memories...that and she had promised her friends she would live her life to the fullest. Traveling was something she wanted to do...and she did it.

She was now almost twenty and was living her life. She traveled all over the United States and it wasn't until she found this town she had the urge to settle down for awhile, more so than any other place she had been.

She now had a small apartment, and it was close to the woods. Her back porch, which was ground floor, looked out to the woods and she had a feeling she would be spending a lot of time out there just exploring.

She missed going for walks in a dense forest and not knowing where she would come out on the other side. Another thing she picked up from living in the past...that and she just liked the musky woods smell. It was better than the city smell of chemicals and other things that weren't very natural or smelled good.

Looking back into her small apartment at the boxes that littered the ground she shook her head, before grabbing a key and leaving her new home.

She would unpack later...right now she wanted to explore.

Kagome didn't bother putting on shoes as she left and smiled as she felt the grass on her feet. The ground was a little wet, but she didn't care. She could always take a shower later.

Slowly she walked to the wooded area and stopped as she was about to enter, her hand running along the bark of the tree. A small shiver went up her spine as she felt the tree _answer_ back.

Kagome's smile grew and gave a hum as she ran her hand down the tree. She could feel a pulse run through her. There was so much.. _ **.life.**_ She had picked this town out of random and had followed her instincts to go here.

Maybe her instincts were right. Something about where she was screamed supernatural. She didn't know what type of supernatural but she didn't care. Her life hadn't been around anything to do with demons, ghosts or the like since she came back, and it would be nice to be surrounded with people who could understand her.

Normal people didn't understand her. She had spent so much time with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shippou and even Kouga to think like a normal human. Her mind ran on _'instincts'_ and _'pack mentality'._

It was hard for her to fit in now. She tried...but nothing seemed to work. It seemed too normal people there was something 'off' about her and didn't want to spend time with her. Sure, they would be polite around her and make casual talk, but they wouldn't go out of their way to see her out or get to know her.

It made for a lonely life. That is one reason she had traveled everywhere and finally settled down in this town. There had been something that called out to her that made her want to stay.

Something she didn't understand.

Kagome wasn't complaining though. This place reminded her of home, and could get used to it rather quickly.

Stepping away from the tree she glanced around her and made her way deeper in the forest. She wanted to get to know her new home better, because starting the next week she would be busy with finding herself a job in this small town.

As she walked deeper into the forest, Kagome didn't notice the eyes watching her.

* * *

 _ **Yuki Note: I hope everyone liked this. I am working on some more things like this. The next chapter for Forever Loved should be out soon too. It had taken forever cause I had lost all my information and outlines..everything for that fic so I had to retype everything...which kind of made me hate the story for a long while. I promise I will get to it in the next day or two.**_

 _ **I do hope you guys like it. I have been in a big wolf pack mood. I wanted to give it a go...sooo yeah. I will be getting to my other fics too don't worry. I am on a roll with this fic...chapter two is already done... hehe**_

 _ **Sooo anyway. Hope you guys all enjoyed the first chapter. Read and Review~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**x-X-x**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **x-X-x**_

Kagome continued to walk through the woods, smile in place as she ran her hand across the trees she passed.

It was calming to be in the woods again. She continued on but stopped when she heard leaves ruffling and glanced to the side to see something she hadn't expected.

A wolf.

A really BIG wolf.

Kagome blinked as she looked at the wolf, a smile stretching on her lips as she cautiously stepped closer, "Hello there." Kagome didn't feel anything bad coming from the wolf as she moved closer, but it felt different, almost human.

The wolf tilted its head to the side as if wondering why she wasn't running from a horse sized wolf.

"Aren't you a beauty..." Kagome muttered as she took in the wolf, and the wolf was beautiful. She could tell the wolf appreciated her comments as it almost stood straighter.

"So what are you doing so close to humans, huh girl." She moved closer so she was almost touching the wolf, holding out her hand.

The wolf looked at Kagome in the eye before sniffing her hand and letting Kagome run her fingers through the fur. Kagome's smile grew at this.

It had been awhile since she was around wolves...not since she was around Kouga's and Ayame's pack. It was nice to have something so familiar now in front of her.

The wolf seemed to like the attention as she continued to pet her. Kagome's smile grew as her eyes glanced over the woods as she felt something shift around her. The wolf gave a small wine when Kagome stopped running her hand through the wolf's fur. Kagome gave a laugh, "Sorry sorry..." She continued to pet the wolf who seemed content with her showering affection on her.

"Well, I was going for a walk if you want to come with me. I just moved here and wanted to see more of the forest." Kagome told the wolf as she moved her hand back from the wolf.

The wolf wagged its tail and gave a sharp back at her. Kagome took this as a yes and moved to go further into the knew she probably had another hour before she needed to make her way back home before dark. She really didn't feel like being out in the dark when she didn't know the area. Once she knew it better...that would be a different story.

Kagome heard the wolf walk beside her, and Kagome felt happy as she silently made her way through, not knowing her life was now changed with this one meeting.

 _ **X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Leah didn't like this...not one bit. She didn't want to be running patrol through Forks just for that Swan bitch. She didn't really care either way if the girl died, but she couldn't ignore an Alpha order from Sam.

If she could she would be at home in her bed, sleeping. She was tired from all the patrols, and it didn't help she was irritated by being around vampires smell all the time.

' _ **Don't complain so much Leah! It is giving me a headache!'**_

Leah snarled, ' _ **Then don't listen to my thoughts Paul!'**_

Leah could hear a snort and her lips curled over her canine teeth as Paul replied.

' _ **I can't help but hear you in this form...I would rather not hear your thoughts all the time...they are depressing.'**_

Just as she was about to come up with a bitchy remark back, Leah stopped when she heard footsteps and a relaxing scent.

' _ **Leah?'**_ Paul questioned hearing her remark about the sent. He hadn't run across anything with that smell before. Comforting...sure some humans smelled better than others, but none smelled comforting.

Leah's ears twitched as she saw a female around her age walking barefoot through the forest, a wide smile stretched across her lips as she walked casually off the main path of the trail.

' _ **That isn't' something you see everyday'**_ Paul commented hearing the comments through Leah. Most girls didn't walk through the woods barefoot...or at all. There were some that liked being in Nature...but most girls would just go to the beach and that was enough Nature for them.

Leah looped around and went through an underbrush to watch the female with curious eyes. As she turned Leah's eyes connected with blue and her breath was taken away.

' _ **Leah...you didn't'**_

She could vaguely hear Paul make more comments but her attention was solely on the female that was not even ten feet away from her now.

She never thought this would happen.

...Leah had imprinted...

* * *

 _ **Yuki Note: I hope you enjoyed chapter two! Things are now going to get interesting! XD hehe Enjoy!**_

 _ **Read and Review!**_


End file.
